1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caster device for a portable dehumidifier, especially to a caster device with detachable casters to allow convenient replacement of the casters.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Unlike a stationary air conditioner such as window-type air conditioner or split-type air conditioner that is fixed high on a window or a wall, a portable air conditioner is placed on a ground without causing damage to the window or the wall and is moved and stored conveniently. Therefore, the portable air conditioner becomes popular. A dehumidifier is one kind of the air conditioners that regulates indoor humidity.
A conventional portable dehumidifier has multiple casters being securely attached to a bottom of the conventional portable dehumidifier for convenient moves of the conventional portable dehumidifier. However, the assembling processes are complicated while attaching the casters to the bottom of the conventional portable dehumidifier one by one with fasteners such as screws and the like. Furthermore, a broken caster is hard to detach from the conventional portable dehumidifier to replace with a new caster.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a caster device with detachable casters for a portable dehumidifier to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.